Broken Strings
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: What if the only way to save the one you love was to leave them? What if breaking their heart was the only way to keep them safe? Sometimes you have to pick necessary choices, no matter how difficult they are, to keep your loved one alive.
1. Prologue

**Summery: What if the only way to save the one you love was to leave them? What if breaking their heart was the only way to keep them safe? Sometimes you have to pick necessary choices, no matter how difficult they are, to keep your loved one alive.**

**Authors Note: Hey! Wow. I haven't written a Bones story in months. I guess that I find it difficult as I am useless and science and logic. Though, I am good at writing feelings. PLEASE give this story a chance and just leave a review. Even if you just put 'crap' in your review, it is better than nothing haha. Thank you. X **

**PROLOGUE.**

Brennan's eyes fluttered open. She was greeted by a familiar darkness; only a slight bit of light was issued within the building, coming from a broken window that hadn't been covered up like the others. A groan escaped her lips as she pressed the palm of her hand to her head, pulling back to see a faint scarlet liquid smeared across her palm. Brennan knew that she would have to see a doctor soon before she lost more blood than she already had.

She rose to her feet, wiping her bloody hand down the left hand side of her pants, and looked around. She concluded that she was in an abandoned warehouse – this fact didn't surprise her. It seemed that half of criminals took their victims to warehouses, mostly because no one would hear their torturing scream for miles. A shiver ran down Brennan's spine as she imagined a high pitch scream from someone who was being tortured. She knew better than to scream when she was being tortured, even if the pain was unbearable, because she knew that that was all their attackers wanted to hear.

Brennan heard a throaty chuckle from behind her. Without giving it a second thought, she spun round and lifted her fists in her fighting mode. However, before she could even throw a punch, a knife plunged into her stomach. Brennan fell back onto the floor as the knife was pulled out of her.

Her hands began to shake violently as she pressed them against her wound. The fresh blood pooled around her fingers as she continued to apply pressure. The throaty chuckle sounded again behind her, though this time it sounded different – it was full of enjoyment this time.

'I thought you were supposed to be smart,' whispered a deep voice.

Brennan's breaths quivered. She was almost positive that the knife hadn't penetrated any important organs, she was pretty sure that her reaction was merely shock more than anything.

She looked back down at her wound. Thankfully, from the little patch of sunlight that poked through the broken window, she was able to get a good look at it. Brennan was fairly certain that she was mostly likely going to die from the amount of blood she was loosing. Combined with the blood she had lost from her head wound, she was pretty sure that this wound would increase her blood loss.

The truth hit her hard.

She was going to die.

She was going to die alone in a warehouse where, after a few weeks, she would be found as a decomposed body. It wasn't the fact that she was going to end up like every other victim she had identified, decomposed that much that she was unrecognisable; it was that she was dying _alone _which bothered her. Brennan scolded herself for thinking such pathetic and illogical thoughts, but she couldn't help it.

Ever since Booth had left, she had been unable to move on. Maybe it was because he had been her best friend, maybe it had been because she had known him for so long, or maybe it was because she actually _loved _him more than she had ever loved anyone in her life. Brennan could almost imagine Angela in her mind, rolling her eyes and thanking her for finally admitting it to herself.

Brennan grunted as she tried to sit up against the wall. She glanced towards the end of the warehouse, wondering what her chances were of running there and escaping.

'Don't even think about it,' snarled her capturer.

Brennan didn't even want to chance it. She felt rather light-headed and the pain in her stomach was now a burning sensation. Her shaking hands continued to press against her wound, more and more blood pooling around her hands and sinking underneath her fingernails.

Before her head could even register to what was happening, the door was kicked open. The loud bang echoed around the warehouse and around Brennan's head. Even though she doubted it was as loud as it seemed, the sound felt like a thousand hammers banging on her head.

She was unable to see who had entered the warehouse as the darkness was swarming them. Hopefully it was someone who had come to save her, although she knew that reality wasn't as kind as it could be. Brennan slowly began to fall into the darkness that had become familiar to her now.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**YUCK! I know, I know, it is short. But that is only because it is the prologue. I can promise that if people review, which I doubt, then the next chapter shall be longer. But I'm not bargaining on getting any reviews so there probably won't be another chapter haha. Much love, beth x**


	2. Building Up The Courage

**Building up the courage.**

Booth shut his cell phone, looked at it one last time and dropped it on his desk. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed into them. He had just received a phone call from Deputy Director of the FBI, Sam Cullen, and was given some awful news. Booth, along with three other agents, would be going undercover to catch a hardcore serial killer that had been giving Virginia a lot of hassle. Booth, being the superb agent he was, was up for it as Director Cullen knew he would be. However, Booth did not expect the warning his boss had given him.

'_Booth, you won't like what I am about to say but I need you to take this seriously, you got that? Your lady scientist, Doctor Brennan, will most likely be targeted if the sicko finds out you are working this case. There's only one thing that can ensure Doctor Brennan's survival when you're gone.'_

After hearing the 'one thing that can ensure Doctor Brennan's survival', Booth refused to do as his boss told him. Though, before he could apologise for raising his voice, Director Cullen had reminded him of how harder it would be to loose her forever. And Booth knew he was right.

Brennan and Booth had been going out for almost a year and half now. The two of them had gotten together after Brennan had rescued Booth from the Gravedigger's clutches, confessing their undying love for one another. It had taken Brennan some time for to get used to the fact that Booth was more than a partner now, he was her _boyfriend. _In fact, Brennan had been dead set against Booth kissing her in work. After Angela had a girly chat with her, that Booth had asked Angela to do as a friendly favour, Brennan lightened up slightly. She allowed him to kiss her at work and act like they were actually dating. Although, as Booth recalled, he was not allowed to give her pet names – such as babes and sex kitten as Angela had offered for him to use – or hold her hand.

'_I am not five years old, Booth! I do not need you to hold my hand. I am quite able of walking without parental guidance, especially as my IQ is –'_

Booth had shut her up with a passionate kiss. It seemed to work well as she completely forgot what she had been saying when Booth released her. Their relationship had only strengthened through the next year and a half. Booth believed that it was because they were already close before they began dating; they already knew each other so well that it made it a whole lot easier. Booth had found it quite comical when he found out that Cam owed Angela money as they had placed a bet on how long it would take for Booth and Brennan to admit their feelings.

Booth rubbed his hands over his face and looked up, chewing down on his bottom lip. Booth would do anything to ensure Brennan's survival. Since the day he had met her, even when he didn't like her much, he had vowed himself to take care of her and put her life before his own. And, as time progressed and they became more familiar of each other, Booth had placed Brennan's life, along with Parkers, as the most precious thing in his life.

Booth noticed that his hands were sweating and quickly wiped them down his pants. He was afraid of what the next few hours would bring. He had promised her once to never leave her and, up until now, Booth was pretty sure that he would never break that promise. However, even the best of people must sometimes eat their words.

He pushed himself away from his desk and rose to his feet. He grabbed his cell and shoved it in his pocket. Booth let out a deep sigh before shuffling out of his office, wishing that he could do the exact opposite of what he had been told, but he couldn't because he knew the huge responsibility that was now lay on his shoulders.

Booth made his way down into the FBI parking lot, offering a small smile to anyone who greeted him along the way, whilst he tried to plan out his following task. Every time he decided on what he was going to say, he imagined Brennan's face. Her face showed no sign of emotion, almost as blank as a sheet of fresh paper, but he knew that the emotions within her would tell a different story. And he would be to blame for that. It would be his fault that she was about to suffer. Even though he knew she would dive into her limbo work and act like nothing was bothering her, it was Brennan's way of crying out the pain.

Booth lay his head down on the steering wheel.

Everything he was set against, everything he had promised himself he would never do, he was about to turn his back on for the sake of her life. And he knew that he was only going to fulfil this nightmare because he loved her more than anything else and the thought of loosing her forever was too hard to imagine – the idea of living without her was even harder to picture.

Booth knew it was the right thing to do. He knew that he cared deeply about Brennan because if he could lie and leave her to keep her safe, even if it could kill him inside, then that's what he would do to keep her safe. Booth didn't the slightest bit of care about his own heart handling the pain, Brennan's heart was his main concern.

Booth drove towards the Jeffersonian. His attention was focused on the road, though he was seeing but not looking. His mind and heart were put into overdrive. Booth spent the next ten minutes building up the courage to do the most impossible and hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Authors Note: WOWWW! Thank you SO SO SO much for the reviews! It means a lot honestly. And I love how in recent episodes of Bones how you can see Booth expressing his love more for Bones, not in huge gestures but just in the little things he says. Thanks so much again! X **


	3. Goodbye To You

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just in case no one understood, which I think you probably all did and I'm just being paranoid, the prologue is set like seven/eight months after the first chapter. So the story starts from 'Building up the Courage' to the prologue. **

**Goodbye To You.**

Brennan was sat at her desk, talking to Angela, who was sat on her sofa across the room, whilst reading a folder in her hand. Angela had come to persuade Brennan and Booth to join her and Hodgins in their dinner plans that evening. Angela knew that Brennan would probably refuse at first and cook up some excuse about needing to do paper, though Angela was one person that never backed down until she got what she wanted. After a lot of persuading, Brennan had finally agreed to join them and to ask Booth if he would be able to go as well. Brennan was just about to pick up phone to ring Booth when there was a knock on her office door. She turned in her chair to see Booth stood at the door, his hands shoved into his pockets with his eyes looking else where.

'Since when do you knock?' Brennan asked, watching as Booth shuffled into the room.

Booth ignored her comment and turned to Angela, who was watching Booth curiously. 'Angela, could I have a minute with Bones?'

'Sure,' said Angela.

She rose from her seat and walked across the room, her eyes never leaving Booth's face. Angela stopped in front of him for a few seconds, studying his face, before frowning and exiting the room. Booth wondered if Angela actually did possess a sixth sense. He rubbed his hands over his face before remembering that Brennan was still waiting for him.

Booth looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend still sat at her desk, gazing at him like she did when she was examining her bones. He knew that she was trying to read him and Booth was grateful for all the practice he had at lying.

He sighed once again. 'We have to talk, Bones.'

Booth never moved from his position, mainly because he feared that if he got too close, if he would be able to smell her vanilla scent or look deeply into her eyes, then he would be unable to finish his task. It was hard enough as it was.

'I assume that is why you came to my office,' said Brennan.

Booth nodded.

Brennan continued to watch him. She guessed that something was wrong; she could feel it. Usually when Booth visited her he would greet her with a kiss or at least come closer to her, instead of standing metres away like she smelt badly. She found the lack of emotion on his face and wondered if Parker was alright. She and Parker were the two most important things in his life, as Booth had told her many times, and Brennan knew that she was safe and well.

'Is Parker ok?' questioned Brennan.

Booth had been caught off guard with this question. 'Listen, Bones – wait, what? Yes, Parker's fine, why wouldn't he be?'

'You seem to be slightly distracted, I was just trying to conclude what the problem is,' shrugged Brennan, thankful that nothing was wrong with Parker. Brennan loved Parker and was pleased when he had told Booth that he wanted to be a Squint.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't bare to utter the next few words out of his mouth; it was too hard for him to say it. Booth just wanted to take her in his arms and breathe in her scent, promising her that he would keep his promise that he would never leave. Though, Booth hated lying as much as Brennan did. He could feel his heart clenching into a ball, giving him a sharp pain in his chest.

'I don't think this is working,' Booth frowned.

'What isn't working?' said Brennan, giving Booth a quizzical.

Brennan forced herself to stay calm and collected. She knew that something definitely wasn't right by the tone of Booth's voice and something in her head was commanding her heart to build up their walls. Brennan felt utterly confused.

Booth hated seeing Brennan so confused and vulnerable. He didn't want to repeat himself as the words had been painful for him to hear, never mind saying them.

'This – our relationship – isn't working,' Booth repeated.

It felt like the warmth from the room had disappeared, leaving only a thick layer of cold air surrounding them. And Booth noted the way the warm expression on Brennan's face vanished. It was like he could almost hear the walls building themselves back up. Because of him. Booth winced as he remembered he would be the reason for hurting her. Something that he had promised he would never do.

'Booth, I don't understand,' she said, never showing any sign of weakness over her beautiful face.

Brennan couldn't help being confused. She and Booth had been together for a year and a half, though partners for almost four years before that. Brennan had given Booth many reasons for Booth to end their relationship, especially in the first few months that they began dating, although Booth had never showed any sign that he had wanted to put an end to it. During recent weeks, Brennan had thought they were doing better than usual. Obviously she had thought wrong.

Booth hated knowing what he had to say. He knew Brennan very well, and he took pride of knowing that he was few people who knew the _real _Doctor Temperance Brennan. Booth knew that he needed to give Brennan a logical reason for ending their relationship or she would be unable to understand his decision and would fight to stay together. Booth also knew that he needed to be harsh. Brennan was a fighter and, unless Booth gave her reason to, would probably find staying away from him difficult. He needed to say something that he knew would keep her from finding out where he actually was as no one, besides himself, Sam Cullen and the three other agents knew about the mission.

'I don't want you anymore,' said Booth, never breaking eye contact with her. He hoped that she wouldn't be able to tell her was lying. 'I can't keep pretending I am in love with you, Temperance, and I think that us becoming a couple was the wrong thing to do.'

Even Brennan couldn't be as strong as she thought she was. Booth saw the hurt flash across her face as he spoke. Booth could at least now without worrying that she would show up at his apartment, wanting to know a rational reason for their break-up, and finding an empty apartment that hadn't been home to anyone for a while. Booth didn't want her to try and find him, only to get hurt if his mission was revealed to this serial killer. He wanted to be wiped from her life for the next few months, as much as that pained him. Booth needed her to be safe.

Brennan didn't know how to respond. Memories from her childhood sprung into her mind, forcing her to feel the pain that was almost as heart-breaking as Booth's words. She remembered waking up in her empty house, Russ sleeping out at his friends, to find that her parents were no where to be been. She remembered sitting at the back of the classroom, the rest of the children keeping their distance from her, and trying to ignore the whispers that would soon develop into rumours. Her memories were evidence that she was not supposed to let her walls down around people, though Booth had taught her differently.

Booth had proved to her that not everyone was going to pack up and leave. He had slowly taken down her walls, brick by brick, until her heart was completely in his hands. She hated herself for letting him do it. Brennan knew that she had made herself vulnerable and dependant around Booth, and she hated it.

The two of them looked at each other and, though neither of them realised, they appeared the same. Both of them looked unfazed and emotionless on the outside, although their feelings on the inside told a different story.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for putting this story on your favourites & story alerts. It means so much to me! Now, I better start running before most of you come chasing after me with pitch forks and flamed torches. Haha. Lots of love, Beth x**


End file.
